THE PONIT OF NO RETURN
by RYUICHI SAKUMA6792
Summary: just let me tell you the title has nothing to do with the story. its very very lemony fresh and if you dont like boy on boy then let me tell you not to read it. its a tatXryu story and really funny please r


THE POINT OF NO RETURN!

This is yaoi if you don't like boy on boy then I suggest you leave now before you have nightmares.

Tatsuha walked through the open door of the NG building. It was a beautiful day outside and the trees were in full bloom. But on this particular day Tatsuha was not happy. Yuki had yelled at him. He yelled at him for trying to have sex with him. Tatsuha couldn't help himself though. He was after all horny and wanted to know how well his brother fucked.

Ryuichi was sitting in the recording studio. He was staring at bad luck while they practiced and recorded a new song called asterisk (that song is actually from bleach just to let you know). It was really good but different. Ryuichi had never heard them play such a song.

Tatsuha heard the screaming voice of shuichi down the hallway. He was singing again. He loved hearing his voice it reminded him of Ryuichi in a way. He decided to go in there just to say hi. Oh and to tell shuichi that his brother is a DICK!

Ryuichi heard the door open and looked that way. It was Tatsuha. The 16 year old monk. He heard he had a Hugh crush on Ryuichi and this made ryu smile. Tatsuha looked at Ryuichi and with the idiot he is blushed so red I swear he looked like those little dots you see on a menstrual pad commercial for kotex.

Tatsuha realized he was bushing really hard. He tried to shack it off and looked at shuichi in the recording studio. Ryuichi noticed this and grabbed tatsuhas hand.

"Hi." He said in his child like voice.

"Uh…um…"

Ryuichi smirked evilly in his mind.

"Tatsuha…" Ryuichi said in the most lustful sexy voice.

Ryuichi actually really liked Tatsuha. He was cute for his age and he loved how the monk adored him. Shuichi had told him about the time Tatsuha slept over at his and yukis apt building. He said Tatsuha was sleep talking. Screaming Ryuichi name over and over again. Since that time shuichi told him that Ryuichi would always day dream and dream at night of straddling the young teen and rip him from every little innocent thing he had left. He would let lust take control of his body and make love to Tatsuha.

"Uh…y…yes…" Tatsuha said while looking down at ryuichis small form. Ryuichi grabbed Tatsuha in the back of the head and forced him down to where he could whisper in his ear so the band couldn't hear them.

"I know about you and your naughty little dreams you have about me…" Ryuichi said seductively.

Tatsuha blushed even more. Ryuichi sang in his ear a lustful and pleasurable tune.

"Come with me baby…and let me show you…with my shining kiss…your greatest desire…" Ryuichi grabbed tatsuhas hand and licked tat-kuns ear lobe this made him moan.

The band looked at Ryuichi and Tatsuha like a hurricane just came by and swooped them away. Ryuichi quickly grabbed tats hand and made a run for it outside the NG building. Ryuichi was laughing all the way outside. Giggling. This made Tatsuha smile. He was now happier then anything in the whole world.

About 20 minuets walking to ryuichis apt they hurried in side and started making out.

Tatsuha picked Ryuichi up from his behind and Ryuichi wrapped his legs on the now really hard Tatsuha. Ryuichi lunged his tongue in tatsuhas mouth. Exploring everything he had. He was so sexy. He wanted him no he needed him. Ryuichi was so hard and his pants were painfully tight. Tatsuha lustfully slammed Ryuichi against the wall. Ripping ryuichis shirt off as he did. Ryuichi tried to pry tatsuhas shirt off but it was tucked inside his pants. With Ryuichi against the wall Tatsuha grabbed ryu's wrist and a held them up over his head. Ryuichi tried to squirm his way out of tatsuhas grasp but it was too much.

They had finally had enough of the wall to actually go to the bed. But ending up on the floor instead. At the moment they didn't care. Ryuichi moaned as Tatsuha started licking his now erect nipple. His skin burned for tats touch. Tatsuha undid his own shirt and pulled it over his head quickly. He laid on top of Ryuichi and Ryuichi flipped him over. He undid tats buttons to his pants. He unzipped them with his teeth. Tat moaned at the touch of ryuichis hand on his crotch.

Ryuichi pulled tats pants along with his underwear off. He licked tats navel and went lower and lower till he came upon the younger usuegi brothers pride. Ryuichi took in Tatsuha in one whole gulf. Tatsuha screamed with pleasure. Ryuichi licked tats head and kept pumping up and down. Keeping his hands down on tats hips so he wouldn't gag him. Tats was almost at his climax he didn't want to cum just yet. Ryuichi looked at him and realized this. He climbed back on top of Tatsuha and tat flipped him over. Holding ryuichis wrist with one hand and lubricated the other. He took one of his fingers and pushed it into Ryuichi.

He was tight. Really really tight. Tatsuha had to lubricate him first otherwise he wasn't going to fit in that little hole he had been wanting for so long. Ryuichi screamed with fiery pleasure. Tatsuha fit in a second finger and Ryuichi screamed even louder. Tatsuha dared himself, he fit even a third finger in Ryuichi and tears of pleasure came out. He was a masochist. Ryuichi was a masochist! Just like shuichi.

Tatsuha then put ryuichis legs over his shoulders. He spread Ryuichi out and slammed into him. They both screamed. Tatsuha kept pumping in and out as fast as he could into Ryuichi. While doing so he grabbed ryuichis weeping member and rubbed his hand on it. Ryuichi was dieing in heaven at this point. They both were about to climax his beautiful new lover climaxed into him and tatsuhas seed filled him. Ryuichis seed spread all over tatsuhas face. Ryuichi looked at Tatsuha with those lust filled eyes again and took his finger and licked the cum Tatsuha had left from the side of his thigh.

After hours of doing each other like a bunch of little horny kumagoros they finally were tired and fell asleep for the rest of the day leaving the NG producer and the band wondering what the hell they did.

End

I hope everybody enjoyed that. I get a little carried away with the lemon a little bit. But I cant help myself ITS SO HOTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

PLEASE R&R


End file.
